


Primal Instincts

by NewUserNamesAreHard



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, But not till chapter 5, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewUserNamesAreHard/pseuds/NewUserNamesAreHard
Summary: There was no doubt in Shinichi's mind that the day he found out he was an Omega was the worst day of his life. It was the day that everything changed. The day that all of his ambitions evaporated. And the day his freedom was stolen from him.(KaiShin, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU)(Also not nearly as dark as the summary makes it sound.)Crossposted on fanfiction.net





	1. The Problem with Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it's because I posted it on fanfiction.net first. But I'm posting this on AO3 as I edit it.

"Get down!" White whisper yelled at the young police detective by his side. They were crouched behind two large wood crates near the edge of the dock. The smugglers they had been chasing were a few hundred feet away near their ship.

Shinichi only raised an eyebrow in response. The other's outburst was far more likely to draw attention than the small tuft of his hair sticking up over the top of the crate. That was the problem with Alphas. They didn't always think things through once their adrenaline started pumping.

On the other hand, there was no way they would have been able to find the smugglers here without the Alpha's overdeveloped sense of smell.

White let out a low growl of warning, clearly displeased with Shinichi's response. They had been working together for just over a year now, but the Alpha and his 'ice like Beta of a partner' still didn't get along. If it weren't for their perfect record of case closures they would have been reassigned ages ago. It had probably even started out as a joke, pairing the fresh out of school Beta with the most aggressive Alpha on the force, but it had worked. Shinichi was the brains, White was the brawn, and together they closed more cases than anyone else in the country.

"We have to get closer to hear what they are saying." Shinichi murmured, his voice barely audible to his own ears. He knew the Alpha had heard him though. It wasn't Shinichi's hearing range they needed to stay inside of. It was White's.

A snort accompanied the older detective's nod of agreement before they moved off, slipping silently through the surrounding crates. They covered just over 100 feet of distance before White raised his hand in a signal to stop their advance. It was a good thing, in Shinichi's opinion, that they didn't have too far to travel. He hadn't been feeling well most of the day and the uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen was getting dangerously close to being actual pain.

Scratch that. Shinichi leaned his head back and gritted his teeth as every muscle in his abdomen tried to contract at the same time. It was all he could do to prevent himself from whimpering and giving away their position.

When he could finally breathe again he let his head lull to the side, looking at White in apology. It wasn't Shinichi's fault he was feeling poorly, but it wasn't White's fault either.

The Alpha's eyes were practically glowing as they stared fixedly at Shinichi. "White?" The younger detective breathed. There was something terribly feral in the other man's eyes.

White opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. His breathing was heavy as he reached for Shinichi's shoulder and pushed him to the ground. The force was excessive, but not out of character for the easily riled Alpha. "White?! What's going..." The rest of Shinichi's words were cut off as White buried his head in the scent glands on Shinichi's neck.

"White?" Shinichi tried again. This was the first time the Alpha had ever acted like this.

Heated eyes lifted from where they had been studying Shinichi's jawline to lock onto the young detective's blue gaze. "Mine." The Alpha growled as he pinned the smaller man to the asphalt. It hurt, but at the same time it didn't. Everything was wrong, but somehow right.

That was the moment Shinichi's brain supplied him with several pieces of information: First, White was acting like Shinichi was an Omega in heat. Second, Shinichi's body was acting like he was an Omega in heat. Third, he so didn't want any of this. Fourth, there was another man standing just behind White with a breaker bar in his hands.

Instinct kicked in as Shinichi pushed White off of him and out of the path of the metal rod aimed at the base of the older man's skull. How the Alpha had been too distracted to even notice was beyond Shinichi's comprehension. As was the other detective's choice to lunge back at Shinichi instead of their attacker.

"You must smell  _really_  good." The other man commented with a chuckle. He still held the breaker bar in his hands, but made no move to attack again, opting to instead turn Shinichi's plight into entertainment. He was joined by two other men as Shinichi struggled to get back out from underneath his partner. Unfortunately, the Alpha was considerably stronger than Shinichi and nearly a foot taller. Needless to say, White was effectively overpowering the smaller man with disturbing ease.

"White!" Shinichi pleaded, no longer bothering to keep his voice down and not entirely sure what he was pleading for. "White stop!" That was it. He wanted White to stop. To stop... No. That was wrong. He didn't want White to stop. He needed whatever these sensations were. Shinichi's body was betraying him, clamoring for an Alpha, any Alpha, to sate the need that sang through his body. But he didn't want this. Not with White. Not with anyone. He wasn't supposed to be an Omega. "Please." Shinichi begged as a forth stranger came into view, a gun held loose in his hand. Even as the plea left his lips he knew it was useless. These were the men they had been hunting. He'd get no help from them.

The fourth man frowned slightly before looking to his companions. "Police?" He questioned.

"Probably." The first man replied. "Wouldn't make sense for them to be here otherwise."

"I didn't think they let Omegas into the police force in this country."

"I guess even the police can make mistakes." The first man replied with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure the little one has a pistol at the small of his back. He keeps try to reach behind him. As for the big guy," the man's words cut off as he nodded towards an almost empty patch of asphalt, "his gun came loose when the little one pushed him off the first time."

"Oh?" The fourth man questioned, really looking at Shinichi and White for the first time. "The Omega is trying to fight off his Alpha?"

"Otherwise how do you explain the little one still having his clothes on?" One of the other men joked.

The fourth man's eyes were now glued to the two detectives as Shinichi fought with everything he had just to keep his own body under control. White had all but torn his shirt off as he tried to devour Shinichi whole. His pants were slowly being worked down his hips even as he tried desperately to defend the button clasp. His belt had already given way to the frenzied pawing of his soon to be ex-partner. "Help me please." Shinichi tried to beg, but it was barely even recognizable to his own ears. He was drowning in an unfamiliar desire, sinking ever deeper as the scent of the Alpha above him filled the air.

"Who are you Mr. Policeman?" The fourth man questioned as he took a step closer.

"Kudo Shinichi."

"And how many fingers am I holding up?"

The question seemed oddly inane considering the situation, but Shinichi answered anyways. It was almost a relief to have something else to think about. "3 on your right hand. 2 on your left."

The man glanced down at his left hand where he was holding the gun by his side. "I'm surprised you counted both hands."

"Details are important."

"Indeed they are, Shinichi." The man said his name as if he were trying it out, uncertain of if he liked the taste of it on his tongue.

"Were you and your Alpha just out for a midnight stroll? Or were you maybe looking for us?"

Shinichi's mouth snapped shut. There was a difference between being caught and admitting you were trailing someone. The amount of torture he could expect would be directly related to how much they thought he knew.

Of course White had also picked that moment to grab both of Shinichi's wrists and peel the younger man's pants off with his teeth. Shinichi didn't even have to think about his next move. Pulling his left knee to his chest, he trapped White's head against him. The Alpha growled, low and guttural, biting into Shinichi's stomach as the younger man tried to free his hands.

It proved to be difficult, but eventually Shinichi forced White to relinquish his wrists.

The Omega wrapped his hands around the Alpha's throat. The first slid around to the back of White's neck while the other moved to the pulse point just below the Alpha's jaw. Shinichi closed his eyes as he started to squeeze, cutting off the older detective's air supply. He held on until the man finally slipped into unconsciousness, the Alpha's body sagging even as his pulse remained strong beneath Shinichi's fingertips. "Not my Alpha." Shinichi finally muttered. The accusation had been bothering him ever since it was voiced

"Clearly. But where is your mate then? Are you an unbonded Omega, Shinichi?" There was an almost teasing lit to the man's voice now.

Shinichi rolled the now unconscious White off of himself, staggering to his feet. He wasn't in good shape at this point, but that didn't really matter as long as he and White walked away with their lives. For every 10 commands his brain sent, his body only seemed to be following through on one or two. Numerous hours of practice were probably the only reason he could still draw his weapon from the small of his back.

On the other hand, every one of his senses seemed to be operating on overdrive. He could feel the texture of ground through the soles of his shoes; hear the rhythmic beat of White's heart as if he was using a stethoscope; taste the ocean spray on the night breeze. More than though, he could smell the scent of what he instinctually knew to be two Alphas. One was White, the other was the man with the gun.

The other Alpha smiled. "Omega in genetics only I see. Is that why the police force made an exception? As long as you stayed on suppressants they'd let you in?" The man paused in his speculations to study Shinichi's face. "No. That's not right at all. This is your first heat isn't it? You didn't know you were an Omega."

It didn't sit well with Shinichi that the last sentence had been a statement not a question. He was 23 years old for crying out loud. Everyone knew you presented as an Alpha or an Omega in your teens. If you didn't you were a Beta. It was that simple.

"I wonder why you didn't have one till now?"

"I hardly think that matters at the moment." Shinichi shot back. His control seemed to be slipping even further away. If he didn't get himself and White out of there in the next few minutes he wasn't going to be able to do anything else but crawl to the second Alpha on his hands and knees. Saying the Alpha's pheromones were intoxicating just didn't do them justice. Shinichi could barely think at all.

"I'll make you a deal, Shinichi."

"Boss?" One of the underlings asked with a confused look. Nothing else was said as the man with the breaker bar covered his friend's mouth with his free hand. Clearly questioning the boss wasn't considered to be a good idea.

"I'll let you go." The Alpha told him as he started to take measured steps toward Shinichi.

The detective adjusted his grip on his gun, checking that the safety was off. "In exchange for?"

The Alpha's smile grew wider as he came to a stop. By now his scent was almost as strong as White's and Shinichi could feel his body trying to react. There was no doubt in his mind that the Alpha standing before him was dominant to White. Shinichi's body was screaming at him to step over White and cross the open ground to the waiting Alpha. It was shear stubbornness that kept his feet in place.

"A kiss." The Alpha finally answered. "If you can walk away after kissing me I'll let you go."

"And if I can't?"

Shinichi wasn't sure how it was possible, but the Alpha's smile got wider. "Consent to the kiss and I'll see to your... associates wellbeing."

It wasn't comforting that Shinichi's safety wasn't part of that outcome. "And if I shoot you instead?"

There was laughter this time. "Could you pull the trigger?"

The answer unfortunately, was no. Shinichi couldn't pull the trigger. He was an excellent shot and he'd shot to wound before. But that wouldn't be enough. He had to kill the Alpha in the first shot or submit to the man's overwhelming presence. As it was he was barely able to hold the gun level, he'd never get a second shot off if he missed. Not that it mattered. He couldn't take someone's life. He simply didn't have it in him.

When the weapon started to shake in his had he gave up, dropping his gun to ground. "Deal."

The Alpha crossed the distance with an unhurried gait. "First, there is something you should know." He told Shinichi as he leaned towards the detective's ear. "The name you'll be screaming tonight is Kaito."

The only thing Shinichi registered after that was the combination of fire and lighting that seemed to spark and burn through his body the second his lips met Kaito's. He'd never felt anything like it. 


	2. Do You Really Think That's Wise?

"You know. You're the first Omega that's ever passed out when I kissed them." Kaito murmured as he brushed his fingers across Shinichi's forehead.

This was the first time the Alpha had actually spent the night with an Omega. He had fucked a few. That was kind of how things worked. At least working for 'Them'. But just spending the night curled up next to a sleeping Omega... It was a new experience.

To be totally honest, Kaito wasn't sure why he had been so drawn to the detective. He didn't want his own Omega. It would only provide 'Them' with more leverage. Not that 'They' needed any more leverage than they already had. The detective just intrigued him... On top of smelling  _divine_.

Of course there was an enormous risk associated with sleeping with a detective. Which was...exciting. Really exciting.

It was almost a shame the detective was actually sleeping. There were much better things to be doing. Although, there was something psychologically rewarding about wrapping the Omega in his scent.

"Kaito!" Aoko's voice cut through the metal door of his cabin as effectively as a plasma torch. "The rumors better not be true!"

Shinichi shifted in Kaito's grip, trying to burrow under the Alpha's arm. "Go away Aoko." Kaito moaned. He was  _not_ ready to get out of bed.

"The crew is saying you brought a police officer onboard."

Kaito grumbled before extracting himself from his narrow bed. "No,  _Ahoko._ I didn't bring a police officer onboard." The Omega stirred slightly, clinging to Kaito's shirt. It was... cute. When was the last time Kaito thought anything was  _cute_? Never. He was leaning towards never.

Aoko met him at the door with an accusatory look on her face. Kaito just smiled brightly as he strategically used the door to block his first-mate's view of his bed.

"Really?" She questioned as he stepped outside and locked the door. It was a little surprising that she hadn't pushed her way into his room. But at the same time, why would she expect the 'police officer' to be in Kaito's bed and not tied up in the cargo area?

"Really." Kaito assured her. "Breakfast?"

"That's why I woke you up." She replied tartly. No one knew exactly when she had taken on the role of 'ship mother', but she was probably the only reason Kaito and the crew hadn't starved to death or contracted scurvy.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kaito muttered as they descended the narrow stairs to galley. They had almost made it to the table when Lady Luck decided to throw Kaito under the bus.

_"You think the boss is gonna keep the Omega he picked up last night?"_

_"Well it's the first time he's brought one back to the ship isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but the guy was with the cops wasn't he? I can't imagine the first-mate letting the boss keep him."_

"KAITO!" Aoko's voice echoed off the walls as the Alpha tried to subtly shift away from her. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie Aoko. He's a  _detective_  not an  _officer_." Kaito offered in explanation. He tried his best to sound reasonable and not… guilty. "At least that's what his badge says."

"You kidnapped a detective...? For sex? I can't believe you Kaito! We are supposed to head home tomorrow! What are you going to do with him then?!"

"I'll come up with something." Kaito replied as he eyed Aoko warily. Her hand was inching ever closer to the mop off to her right. While not what most people would consider a dangerous weapon, Aoko was downright terrifying with the cleaning implement in her hands.

She was wrapping her fingers around the handle when a hoarse masculine scream reverberated through the upper decks.  ** _"Kaito!"_** It was an embarrassingly intimate sound, angry and wanting, like lover long denied.

For a moment no one moved as the sound slowly died. Then, driven by either curiosity or stupidity, one of the crewmen spoke up. "Boss, if you're here, why is he screaming your name like that?"

Kaito's smile was downright predatory. "After waking up in my bed, wrapped in my scent, in the middle of a heat?" The three Betas around him exchanged glances, trying to assess if there was actually an explanation in his words. "Let's just say he is almost out of his mind with unsated lust."

"And you're just going to leave him like that?" Aoko asked. It sounded somehow cruel and it wasn't like Kaito was opposed to sleeping with men. He had done it several times now as far as she was aware.

"Omegas can't really control themselves during a heat. The associated hypersensitivity overwhelms them, often causing them to prioritize physical needs." Kaito's smile faltered almost imperceptibly as he explained. It wasn't new information for the Betas, but the Alpha said it as if it had great significance. "The detective... is calling for me because of proximity and instinct. But... he is still more aware than most. He still remembers who he is. And who I am. What I am."

"An Alpha?" Aoko questioned

The corner of Kaito's mouth quirked up a fraction. "The leader of the smuggling group he tracked to the docks last night."

"So last night... You didn't...?"

"We only shared a single kiss. Which was electrifying. Thank you for asking. Enough so that he fainted in my arms." Kaito paused briefly as he watched emotions play across Aoko's face. "I couldn't just leave him there. Something could have happened to him. I mean, his partner couldn't keep his hands off of him. And the man is literally the most tantalizing thing I've ever smelled."

"You took him from his Alpha?!" Even Aoko knew that was wrong. And stupid for that matter. Alphas had been known to go on rampage if their bonded Omega was perceived to be in danger. The results were never pretty.

A soft scoff came from the stairwell. "Ex-partner actually. I doubt we'll be able to work together anymore. Not that I particularly mind." The tone of Shinichi's voice didn't match his words, breathy with an almost dreamy quality.

The detective stood at the bottom of the stairs in nothing but a pair of jeans, his sleep hazed blue eyes peering out from underneath a fringe of tousled hair. He might as well have just walked out of one of Kaito's wet dreams. "Feeling better detective?"

"No. Not really. But I am leaving. As soon as you return my firearm."

"So you can walk into a police station full of Alphas to report us? Do you really think that's wise?" Kaito questioned in a playful tone as his eyes roamed over the detective's figure. "I think you ought to stay put." The last words were more command than suggestion.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed. His body felt heavy, as if Kaito's command had anchored him in place. "What did you just say?"

"You're not leaving." Kaito's normal joviality was fading away, leaving only a strong certainty. It seemed like an overreaction even to him, but there was no way Kaito was letting the Omega off of his ship.

"I seem to recall the deal being contingent on me being able to walk away."

"You think you can?" Kaito's voice had dropped, turning gravelly as he locked his gaze with Shinichi's. "You won't take another step."

"Wrong." The detective ground out. His word was garbled, sounding distant even to his own ears. Still, Shinichi worked with Alphas all the time. He'd be damned if he would back down just because he happened to be an Omega now.

Taking the single step forward felt like trudging through curing concrete, but it didn't stop him.

Aoko watched the exchange with equal parts confusion and apprehension. "Kaito?"

The Alpha didn't answer her, focused entirely on the man standing before him. "You're going back to my cabin right now and staying there."

"No. I'm not."

Kaito was the across the room in a matter of seconds. "My patience isn't limitless little Omega." He purred into the detective's ear as he slid a hand up Shinichi's neck and into his hair.

The detective's knees buckled as a whine fell from his lips. If Kaito hadn't wrapped his free arm around his waist Shinichi would have fallen to the floor. His mind blanked, all resistance melting as Kaito's scent washed over him with renewed intensity. He buried his head in curve of the Alpha's neck, subconsciously trying to mix their scents.

"My cabin. Now." Kaito commanded once again.

"Don't want to." Shinichi slurred as his body sagged into Kaito's arms. It wasn't the most compelling argument, but it was all he could muster. "Work to do."

Kaito was breathing hard as he forcefully maneuvered the detective back up the stairs. It wasn't that the man was uncooperative, his body was all too happy to follow Kaito's lead. The problem was that Kaito's own control was slipping. Having to actually assert his dominance was... exciting. Really exciting. It was starting to become a reoccurring theme.

They had just reached the top of the stairs when the Alpha pushed Shinichi away from him. "Go back to my cabin and stay there." Blue eyes held a challenge as they struggled to focus on Kaito's face. Clearly the Omega had no intention of heeding the Alpha's orders. "Or, I can give in to my instincts. Your choice."

It took a moment for Kaito's words to sink in. Despite Shinichi's protests, his body very much wanted to insist on the second option. Or maybe a combination of the two.

Shinichi took a shaky step backwards. His muscles had been quite willing to move him towards the Alpha, but were considerably less inclined to move away from him. He had to clear his throat twice to get his next words out and they were still barely more than a husky whisper. "Take me to your cabin."

Kaito's eyes dilated as his pulse managed to increase its already rapid pace. "Why?" It needed to be asked. Kaito's logical brain knew that, but it was still a struggle to force the question from his lips. He'd rather be using them on his Omega. The thought gave Kaito momentary pause.  _His Omega?_

Shinichi just rolled his eyes as if he thought Kaito was an idiot. It was harder than it should have been. He wasn't even sure if that was how he was supposed to answer. He wasn't quite sure of anything at the moment... except that Kaito had captivating indigo eyes... and smelled vaguely of heaven. Not that Shinichi had any idea what heaven smelled like, he just assumed.

Kaito pulled Shinichi into a bridal carry, moving towards his cabin with purpose. He noted the Omega was light, too light in his opinion. They weren't all that different in build, but Shinichi just felt smaller, an inch shorter, not quite as broad, almost imperceptibly more delicate.

The sound of the door closing behind them seemed too loud, the clanging of the metal drowning out Shinichi's quiet moans and gasps. Every movement Kaito made seemed to elicit a new sound from the smaller man. It was music to the Alpha's sharp ears as he crossed the room to deposit his Omega in bed. "Shush" Kaito instructed as the detective attempted to speak again. Thinking was clearly not what the Omega needed to be doing. He could do that afterwards. Maybe tomorrow. Or possibly the day after that.

No. No! NO!

Shinichi made a strangled sound as Kaito perched on the edge of the bed. "Stop." He finally managed. His brain was overloaded. Without a doubt he wanted this. Hell if he knew why, but he wanted to feel Kaito's hands on him. Wanted to feel the soft caress of the Alpha's lips. But... the fact that he didn't know why...

"Stop what?" Kaito asked with heavily lidded eyes. He was leaning over as if to kiss Shinichi.

"This."

"This?" Kaito repeated as he looked at Shinichi in a daze.

"This." Shinichi confirmed as Kaito's eyes widened. The conversation in the hallway suddenly seemed very different. It wasn't the invitation Kaito had first interpreted it to be. Not even close.

Kaito's feet couldn't seem to carry him fast enough. He had to get away. Now. He was a criminal, but he wasn't  _that_  kind of criminal. He wouldn't force himself on someone else. It wasn't who he was. Even if he had no choice but to work for 'Them'. He had rules. First and foremost, no one gets hurt. At least not by him.

"Kaito?" Aoko called as he stumbled through the door and out onto the main deck.

"I can't." Kaito stammered as he kept moving. He came to a stop at the boarding ramp, one foot already off the ship. There was no recovering from his mistake and he knew it. The detective would never let Kaito touch him again. Still. "He doesn't leave."

"Kaito. You can't keep him."

"Yes, I can. And I'm going to. He's..."

"A detective." Aoko finished for him.

"My detective." Kaito corrected looking back over his shoulder towards the ships living quarters. A possessive instinct he hadn't known he possessed had surfaced with a terrifying intensity. "Mine."

Aoko watched him disembark, her earlier apprehension turning into something stronger. He looked flustered. And Kaito never looked flustered. Indigent, smug, mischievous, but never flustered. It was concerning, bordering on alarming. She turned on her heel and headed toward Kaito's cabin.

"Detective?" She called as she approached. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but a barricade in the form of a chair wedged under the door handle wasn't it. She also wasn't expecting to hear muffled panting. "Detective?"

"Do the windows open?" Came a soft question.

"Yes?" It was more of a question than an answer. The windows should open, but one never knew when dealing with Kaito. He might have glued them shut for some reason or another. He tended to come up with questionable ideas when he was bored. "Are you having trouble opening them?"

"My body isn't responding correctly. I... I haven't... This is my... I didn't know I was..." Shinichi took a deep shaky breath. Why was he even talking to this woman? "His scent is everywhere." He finally managed.

"And that's a problem?"

"I can't think. My skin feels like... I can't even describe it. Like feathers and velvet and pop rocks." There was a brief pause. "I'm normally not this inarticulate."

Aoko's jaw dropped slightly on the other side of the door. "Inarticulate? Inarticulate people don't use words like inarticulate."

The only response she got was a scoff. "I suppose not."

After that something heavy hit the floor.

"Detective?" There was no noise from inside the cabin, not even the soft panting she had heard before. "Detective?!"

Nothing.

"Detective?!" Aoko called again as she ripped the chair out from underneath the door handle. The handle itself was unlocked, probably from the detective trying to open it from the inside. The man himself was sprawled on the ground with unfocused eyes staring off into space.

Aoko dropped to her knees, reaching out for the Omega. Her hands had just wrapped around his shoulders when his eyes snapped back into focus, narrowing in concentration. That was a few seconds before he had his hand clamped over her mouth and had rolled her almost soundlessly onto her back. A knee pressed into her hip keeping her immobilized beneath him.

"I'm leaving. Regardless of what Kaito said." Shinichi informed.

Aoko's eyes widened. There was no way he should have been able to hear her earlier conversation with Kaito. "Now. You can either keep quiet or I can knock you out. I leave the decision up to you."

The woman looked into the intense blue eyes of the man above her. He looked confident, composed, a far cry from the weak kneed limpet Kaito had herded up the stairs earlier. Was that an indicator of just how powerfully Kaito affected the man? If it worked both ways it would certainly help to explain Kaito's behavior.

"Blink once if you're going to stay quiet. Twice if you'd rather I knock you out."

Aoko blinked once.

Shinichi nodded before he removed his hand and lifted himself off of the prone Beta. Time was an unknown variable in his escape. He could tell that Kaito had left. The Alpha's scent lingered, but the detective's heightened senses had told him of smuggler's departure nearly 15 minutes before. Now it was just a matter of getting away before the Alpha returned.

Shinichi moved through the living quarters of the ship as if he had spent months walking the same path. Like he knew every step, every corner. Like he was familiar with the source of every draft of air.

There was one thing Shinichi would say about being an Omega. If he could learn to deal with the continual sensory overload, it would be in invaluable investigative tool. It made more sense to him now, why the police force was comprised of about 70% Alphas.

He was out the door and onto the main deck before the woman he had left behind seemed to come to her senses. "Stop him!" She yelled from Kaito's window.

Shinichi made a tsking noise with his tongue. He really had tried to pry that same window open with no success. His fingers had just refused to cooperate.

He picked up his pace, abandoning his first plan and moving on to plan B. Or maybe it was plan F. Jumping off the side of the cargo freighter and into the freezing water below really shouldn't have been his first backup plan. Regardless it was the only option left to him. The crewmen had all moved to intercept him at the boarding ramp.

The fall was bad.

Plunging into the water was worse.

There was simply no sensation comparable with having your blood try to freeze in your veins. Logically, Shinichi knew that wasn't what was happening, but it felt like it was as he sank below the ocean waves, his lungs screaming for air as the salt water stung his eyes. Still, he didn't surface. He couldn't. He needed to swim as far as he could under the rolling tide. He had to stay hidden. Had to wash Kaito's scent from his skin. Had to be able to think clearly again. The only proof that it was working was the realization that he had just done something incredibly stupid for no other reason than to get away from the smell of another man's skin.

Shinichi didn't know how long he actually managed to stay below the surface. He only knew that he had somehow managed to swim under the dock. And the fact that he no longer felt cold was probably a bad sign, but it didn't change what he had to do.

He needed to get out of the water and to the police station. Nearly 8 hours had passed since he had last seen White and he needed to confirm that his soon to be ex-partner was alright. Kaito had said he would be taken care of, but Shinichi didn't particularly trust the Alpha's at this point. What with being kidnaped by the man.

The surface of the massive dock footing was slick as Shinichi’s hand brushed across it. It wasn't going to be easy to pull himself out of the water, but if he moved to the shoreline he was bound to be spotted by the smuggler’s crew. Judging from their quick reaction time on the ship, he had to assume they had dealt with prisoners before.

Shinichi flailed, struggling to keep his head above the water as he tried to unbutton his pants with one hand. Stripping out of his jeans while treading water proved to be more difficult than he had originally expected. It was only the detective's stubborn refusal to give up that made it possible for him to wriggle out of the heavy material as it clung to his skin.

Using the natural ebb and flow to his advantage, Shinichi wrapped the legs of his pants halfway around the footing and twisted the ends of the fabric around his wrists. He had theoretical knowledge of how to climb a smooth pole, but he had never expected to have to put it to the test. Especially not on a water slicked concrete pillar with a 2 foot diameter.

Exhaustion was already setting in as he wrapped his legs around the pillar and forced his improvised 'rope' out of the water. He leaned back, using his body weight to hold the 'rope' in place around the pillar. It allowed him work his legs a few inches further up before he reseated the 'rope' and repeated the process, slowly climbing the footing.

Close to 45 minutes later Shinichi's whole body was free of the water and he was able to grab hold of one of the wooden braces running along the underside of the dock. Scrambling onto the wood beam wouldn't have won him any awards for grace or style, but it was certainly nice to be able to rest his protesting muscles.

A bitter laugh forced its way from Shinichi's parched throat. It was a funny thought really. He had worried for a moment that there might have been an Alpha nearby. But there clearly wasn't. That was evidenced by the fact that Shinichi hadn't drowned. As far as he could tell, an Alpha's pheromones were dangerously close to a paralytic for an Omega, making it a small miracle he was still breathing.

It was possible that Kaito had made a good point when he questioned Shinichi's intention to return the police station. It was probably a bad idea for an Omega to walk into a den of Alphas. On the other hand it was both his job and his duty to report what he had found to the higher ups as soon as possible. So the police station was exactly where he was headed. 


	3. Did You Need Something?

By the time Shinichi had managed to traverse the maze of beams making up the underside of the dock, he had come to two conclusions.

First, super senses came with downsides. The sensation of planting his hands on the uneven wooden beams could be roughly equated to trying to walk on a bed of nails. Every stray splinter felt like a full sized blade sinking into the tender skin of his hands.

Second, he was going to have to break into and hotwire his own car. Again. Which was unfortunate, because he had just gotten it fixed... After White had sent a suspect flying into the windshield a week before.

Shinichi's partner wasn't the most reliable detective on the force. Or the most stable for that matter. Oh, well. At least there seemed to be very little activity nearby.

Shinichi dropped his wet jeans to the ground, using them to protect his bare skin as he wriggled his way under the car. Luckily, he didn't have wriggle very far to get the 'slim jim' he kept secured to the undercarriage.

His friend, Ran, had called him paranoid, but he kept the tool there for just such occasions. And as proof that he was prepared rather than paranoid, this was actually his third time using it in the field. Fourth, if he counted that one time he fumbled his keys into a storm drain right outside his favorite coffee shop.

A few practiced movements later and Shinichi had the driver's side door unlocked. He had practiced exhaustively when he first got the tool; he had assumed that he would probably have bullets flying past his head when he actually had to use it. It was almost a relief he had only been kidnaped and not shot at this time around. It really said something about Shinichi's life. As for what it said… he wasn't ready to contemplate that yet.

He popped open the trunk and looked down at his emergency supplies. First things first, he needed to get out of the rest of his wet clothes and warm up.

It looked like his options were going nude under a thermal blanket or putting on his dirty gym clothes. He picked up his sweat stained gym shirt and pulled it over his head. With a quick look around, more for modesty's sake than anything else, he slid his boxers from his hips and replaced them with a pair of sweatpants. Tying the draw string proved to be only slightly problematic with his numb fingers.

Wringing out his wet clothes, Shinichi folded them before stuffing them into his gym bag. He sincerely hoped they wouldn't start to mildew before he managed to get home. If they did, he'd be needing a new gym bag. Shifting his attention to his emergency duffle bag, Shinichi pulled the strap over his shoulder before closing the trunk with a satisfying thunk.

A moment later he threw the second bag into the passenger seat as he settled down behind the steering wheel. He leaned his head back for a moment, saying a silent apology to his car for what he was about to do. But, as they say, no time like the present.

Shinichi flipped open the steering column panel and pulled the wire harness out into the open. Next he unclipped several of the wire connectors before unwrapping the electrical tape he had left on the battery and ignition wires. (After the second time he had to 'fix' his car after hotwiring it, he simply learned to leave easy access to the necessary wires.) A twist of wire and a few sparks of electricity later and the old car roared to life.

Shinichi let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. He was trying to look at things logically and plan out his moves, but some part of him was screaming at him to hurry. To run. Because his Alpha would be back. And he would be furious.

Screwing the top off of a water bottle, Shinichi downed half of the contents before stuffing a granola bar in his mouth and throwing the car in reverse. It took twice as many cuts as it should have to get out of the parking space, but he finally managed to maneuver the car out from between the shipping containers he and White had used as cover the night before. From there it was just a matter of staying out of sight as he made his way past the dockworkers and back onto the city streets.

As he drove every sound seemed to be too loud. It was mostly the constant hum of machinery and the heavy thuds of shipping containers being stacked or unstacked by the enormous seaside cranes, but there was another sound too. It was achingly familiar, but Shinichi couldn't quite place it. The only thing that registered was the alarm sounding in his head as the scent of an Alpha tickled his nose at the same time. It wasn't Kaito, but it was reason enough to hurry his departure. Besides, he was more than ready to head towards the police station and its blessedly bad coffee.

-xoXox-

A few hours had passed since Kaito had left the ship. He had taken his time on his errand, hoping to cool his head before he encountered Shinichi again. The Omega just did things to him; things that made him seem like even more of a lunatic than he actually was.

His efforts were all for not though. He could tell something was wrong the moment he set foot on the dock. After all, the scent of spent shell casing was a rather distinct one.

Kaito tried to look casual as he moved towards the water with growing concern. It was clear even from a distance that his ship was gone. The only bright side was that Kaito didn't smell any blood. It would seem that even though shots had been exchanged, no one was hurt.

Clutching his plastic shopping bag to his chest, he pressed on in search of information on what had transpired. It was harder than it should have been. Kaito's senses felt dulled. Which had kind of been the point of taking a sedative. Though, he was certainly regretting the decision now. He was at least 100 feet too close to the police officers before he could finally make out what they were saying. Most of them were just milling around, but one particularly distressed looking officer was speaking into a clunky black radio.

_"I'm sorry, Sir, but the cargo freighter has made it into international waters. There is nothing more we can do."_

_"That is why I told you to WAIT! We should have gotten back up before moving in."_

_"Sorry, Sir."_

_"'Well at least we recovered Kudo."_

_"No, Sir. We didn't."_

_"What?!"_

_"According to White, Kudo wasn't onboard the ship. Either he had already fled or they are keeping him somewhere else."_

_"We lost Kudo AND the smugglers?! This is going to be a political nightmare."_

Now that the other man mentioned it, Kaito couldn't smell his Omega nearby. He had assumed the man was safely locked away in his cabin… But what if he wasn't? A growl trickled from his lips, catching the attention of every other Alpha in the area.

"Did you need something?" One of the closer policemen questioned.

"Yeah. To find out where my Omega wandered off to while I was filling our prescriptions." Kaito answered as he held up the plastic bag in his hands.

Several of the officers wrinkled their noses. Kaito really couldn't blame them. The contents of the bag smelled unpleasant because they were supposed to. Between a sense dulling sedative for him and a scent masking solution for Shinichi, Kaito was hoping to make it through Shinichi's heat without any repeats of the morning's misadventures. Of course, Shinichi disappearing both helped and hindered that plan. It helped, because not having Shinichi around made it much easier to contain his desire to ravish the detective. Conversely,  _Where the BLOODY HELL was HIS Omega?!_

"Kudo! Thank god you're Ok!" Called a dark skinned man in his late 20's as he hurried towards Kaito.

Kaito smiled good naturedly while he internally questioned how the Beta had possibly mistaken him for Shinichi. "I think you've got the wrong person."

The police officer looked at Kaito in confusion as his Alpha colleagues burst into laughter. "Sure they look kind of similar, but how could you confuse this guy and the ice prince? Even you should know what an Alpha looks by now Serrafero."

The Beta, Serrafero Kaito assumed, glanced warily about before making eye contact with Kaito again. "So you really aren't Kudo?"

"Nope." Kaito answered definitively before gracefully sidestepping a poorly planned sneak attack from behind.

"What the hell did you do with Kudo?" A familiar Alpha demanded as he whirled to face Kaito again. "Your stench was everywhere when I woke up. I know you took him."

"Less than you would have if he didn't stop you last night." Kaito answered, a nearly manic grin splitting his face as he stared down Shinichi's ex-partner. It was either that or snarl outright. How dare the other detective have touched Shinichi. "Say, what's it like to get choked out by an Omega in heat? You must really not be  _partner_ material."

White growled as he started to stalk in slow circle around Kaito. "Where is he?"

"Like I'd tell you where  _my_  Omega is."

"What do you mean  _your_  Omega?"

"As in belonging to me. Is that really such a hard concept?"

"But Kudo is a Beta." Serrafero added unhelpfully. "Omega's can't join the police and I'm sure someone would have noticed by now if he tried to hide it. Besides Kudo is a really straightforward guy."

"Very true. He is rather straight forward isn't he?" Kaito replied. "That's probably why he's already started calling this guy his ex-partner."

The strangled sound that came from White's throat was something between a growl and roar as the two stared at each other. All around them the other policemen were gathering, forming a loose circle. Kaito didn't particularly like that. It would be easy to make himself vanish from the center of the circle, but staying invisible would be the real trick. There were at least two dozen policemen nearby and most of them were Alphas. If Kaito couldn't hide his scent they could very well track him to the ends of the earth.

He was about to drop his bag and run when the contents shifted slightly, reminding Kaito of the small round contraception sitting at the bottom. He fished it out of the bag with a smile before he winked at White and dropped two small balls to the floor. A cloud of scent mask and smoke billowed from the tiny balls, leaving nothing but a confused gathering of scent blind Alphas.

The smuggler among them had vanished.

Admittedly, Kaito hadn't gone far. His distraction had only bought him enough time knock out one of the straggling Betas and drag him behind one of the large shipping containers. He picked a Beta for two reasons. First, Betas were weaker than Alphas, so the Beta was less likely to pose a threat. Second, the Alpha and Beta police officers didn't seem to get along. The Beta was a better choice for blending in because the Alphas wouldn't give him a second glance.

Serrafero on the other hand seemed to be friends with officer… Johar, according to the nametag. He sidled up next to the disguised smuggler, nodding his head towards the Alphas. "Why are they just standing there? A little smoke shouldn't slow them down should it?"

Kaito opened his mouth to answer, but was saved from having to by Shinichi's irate ex-partner. "The bastard fucking blinded us." He snarled as he turned on Serrafero, stalking over to loom over the Beta.

"But you seem to be able to see me just fine."

White growled as two other Alpha's made their way over, one of them clamping a hand on White's shoulder before speaking. "Calm down White. Kudo will kick your ass when he gets back if he finds out you’re picking on the other Betas again."

The other new Alpha turned towards Serrafero with a lopsided smile. "That other guy dropped a stink bomb when he made his exit. We can see just fine, but none of us can smell anything right now. That's how we would normally track a suspect we lost sight of. Which basically means we are blind."

"Oh." Serrafero answered as if it was some profound epiphany not just an explanation of basic police operating principles. Kaito was beginning to wonder how the guy had ever become a police officer in the first place. "So that's why none of you noticed that this isn't Johar?"

Kaito turned to look at Serrafero like the officer had lost his mind. And much to his relief, the other 3 Alphas wore similar expressions. "Stop imitating Kudo." White demanded.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Serrafero said with a shrug. "Sorry Johar."

The look Kaito leveled at Serrafero said more than his words ever could. Plus he hadn't heard Johar speak before he knocked him out. If Kaito spoke with an accent when the real Johar didn't have one…

"Yeah. I don't think I'd talk to me either." The Beta muttered before turning to walk away. "Come on I'll drive us back. I know you were supposed to be off shift an hour ago."

_Damnit._ Kaito screamed internally as he fell into stride beside the Beta. Serrafero was actually onto him. He had to be. Either that or Serrafero and Johar were partners and Serrafero was actually an idiot.

The answer to Kaito's quandary came nearly 20 minutes later when Serrafero pulled off the road and into an ally so narrow it would be impossible to open any of the car doors. "So…" The officer drawled. "I'm going to tell you what I've figured out and you are going to fill in the blanks."

Kaito raised an eyebrow as Serrafero turned off the car and shifted in his seat to look at his passenger.

"From what I've been able to put together, you are one of the smugglers that Kudo and White tracked to the docks last night. Then, if White's story is to be believed, Kudo went into heat, attracting an Alpha that was with the smugglers. I'm going to assume that was you based on White's reaction to your…scent. Then White got knocked out and you took Kudo. Am I on the right track so far?"

"First, I'm not one of the smugglers." Kaito corrected as green eyes narrowed in skepticism. It was splitting hairs, but it was also the truth. He wasn't  _one_  of the smugglers, he was the boss. "Second, only half of White's story is true. Shinichi did go into heat."

Serrafero opened his mouth as if to interject but Kaito cut him off with a hand gesture. And a puff of sleeping gas. There were somethings Kaito just never left home without. 


	4. Obviously You're an Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel chapter 3 is lack luster on its own. So here, chapter 4.

Shinichi didn't know how long he sat in his car outside the police station before he finally worked up the nerve to go in. He wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous, he just was. Even if most of his coworkers were Alphas, he  _knew_ them. And he trusted them not to take advantage of his newly discovered vulnerability. He had to believe that White's behavior was the exception, not the norm. After all, Kaito had been able to control himself… And White had always been a bastard.

The silence in the car broke as Shinichi let out a snort. At least he finally had a reason to change partners. The internal affairs office with probably have a field day trying to sort out who was at fault. Sure, White had tried to rape him, but Shinichi was technically at fault for not disclosing that he was an Omega. Not that he would have even if he had known. Omegas can't be police officers.

Shinichi froze mid motion, the car door halfway open and one of his feet already planted on the ground.

"Omegas can't be police officers." He mouthed as the realization sank in. It wasn't just a guideline, it was actually a law. The legislation was passed after an Omega officer was manipulated into helping an Alpha serial killer evade arrest and kill 13 more people. It hadn't been pretty. According to the reports the only reason they caught the pair was because the officer had gone into heat. They were found having sex on the corpse of their latest victim.

Shinichi felt cold. The kind of creeping cold that has nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the life draining from your body. He had only ever had one goal in life. To be a police detective. That was all he wanted. And it wasn't possible anymore.

He didn't even flinch as a hand clamped itself over his mouth and the sweet scent of chemicals washed over him.

Kaito wasn't quite sure if he should be relieved or concerned about that. It seemed out of character for the feisty Omega. Either way though, he didn't think it advisable to keep standing in the parking lot of the police station with an unconscious detective in his arms.

Still, it wouldn't do to leave a scent trail either. When Shinichi's ex-partner returned to the police station, he was sure to notice that the Omega had been there. Kaito certainly had when he pulled into the lot in the cruiser he 'borrowed' from Serrafero.

After his initial panic subsided, Kaito had put together a list of places Shinichi was likely to be if he wasn’t on the cargo freighter. The police station had been his first guess. The detective probably had no idea that White had already led the police back to the smugglers ship. So it would only make sense for Shinichi to show up at the station to report on the events of the night before. Though, it was certainly a nice surprise that the Omega hadn't gone inside yet.

Closing the door of the car with his foot, Kaito balanced the detective in his arms as he reached into his pocket to pull out a little spray bottle of scent mask. It wouldn't work quite as well as the smoke bomb dispenser he had been forced to use earlier, but it would still do the trick.

Kaito set to work applying the liquid to each of the scent glands in Shinichi's neck before moving on to less accessible areas. In the Alpha's personal opinion, the scent mask wasn't strong enough. He could still smell the Omega. Shinichi's scent was as obvious as the only splash of color on a black and white photograph. Still, the scent mask was the best he could do at the moment.

With his task complete the Alpha started back the way he came, lifting Shinichi's limp form as easily as he would a small child's. It took only a little tricky maneuvering to slip, unnoticed, out of the parking lot and into the alley running behind the police station.

Kaito moved with sure steps, stopping only briefly to settle Shinichi snugly into a shopping cart. It took only a moment more to disguise himself as one of the countless homeless with their shopping carts of personal treasures. Hiding in plain sight had always been one of the Alpha's special skills. It was a skill 'They' had forced him to perfect over the years.

After all, Kaito wasn't a smuggler by choice. It was sort of a family business, passed from father to son out of necessity. The necessity being the safety of Kaito's mother.

Once a world class thief, she had met her match the day she tried to steal from 'Them'. And after that, Kaito's father had become 'Their' puppet. There was absolutely nothing the man wouldn't do for the love of his life. And it didn't exactly help that Kaito's mother was 5 months pregnant with him at the time.

Kaito's childhood hadn't been quite normal thanks to that. Not that he realized it at the time. His parents had done their best to shield him from 'Their' influence. Still, when you only see your father through the metal bars on your front door and you're mother isn't allowed to take you outside, you start to put the pieces together eventually.

It wasn't until his 5th birthday that Kaito got to leave his prison. It had been nice for a prison, more like a one bedroom apartment than a jail cell, but it had still been a prison. That was probably why he relished the outside world more than his classmates ever did.

His 5th birthday was also when he started living with his father. Though, according to 'Them', Kaito's role was more apprentice than son.

And maybe the term was more accurate too. Kaito really hadn't known how to interact with other people at first. But after a while he learned how to play all the roles that were expected of him. He was a loving son for his father, a cheerful student for his teachers, a devious prankster for the other little boys, and the perfect gentlemen for the girls. In short, he was the chameleon 'They' so desperately wanted. Except for when he was dealing with Aoko.

Aoko was Kaito's first real friend. She was  _still_  his only real friend, but back when they were both little she was much cuter. At least in Kaito's eyes. One day she was 'the cute neighbor girl' and the next she was Kaito's 'adoptive sister'. It just sort of happened when Kaito's father died…

For a while Kaito had hoped that would mean that 'They' would release his mother. But all it really meant was that he was pulled out of school and pushed into an accelerated learning program so he could take over his father's job sooner. It seemed that none of the replacements 'They' found could measure up to the legacy Kaito's father's had left behind. According to the crew that had worked under him, seeing Toichi in action was like watching a magician take the stage. No matter how closely you watched him, you never figured out how he moved cargo from once place to another. Or if it had even moved at all.

That was how Kaito preferred to think of his job; as a magic show, made possible by excessive preparation and the blessing of lady luck herself. He still remembered his first job like it happened yesterday. Mostly because he had botched it horribly. You'd think that a man fluent in 8 languages would know when he was better off staying silent, but no. He had gone and said something stupid in front of 'Their' representative at a meeting with a client. It wasn't Kaito's fault that the client happened to be Aoko's police officer father working undercover. He'd only asked what the inspector had been doing there…

Kaito shook his head. He had been getting lost in his memories again and it really wasn't the time for that sort of thing. Shinichi was sleeping soundly, but for how long would depend on how much of the knockout compound he had actually breathed in. For some reason, Kaito was betting the detective had been dosed once or twice before and would know not to breathe deeply.

It actually kind of amazed Kaito that the detective could look so serene when he was asleep. He was just so intense when he was awake. And fearless. And obstinate. And delicious. Kaito shook his head again. Shinichi really did just do things to him.

Kaito was actually well aware that it had been insane to bring the detective aboard his ship in the first place. He was also aware that it was even crazier to prevent the detective from leaving. And kidnapping the detective from the parking lot of the police station… well, that one might have been his dumbest move to date.

Of course, working his way across the city at the pace of snail, while wheeling said detective around in a shopping cart, couldn't have been too far off from his worst idea ever.

Unfortunately, there just weren't all that may ways to get across town with an unconscious man in tow. At first, Kaito had considered just using Shinichi's car. But the car smelled like Shinichi and the police were bound to be on the lookout for it once they noticed it was no longer at the docks. Then Kaito had considered using Serrafero's cruiser, but he'd nixed that idea because of the GPS locator. Sure he could have disabled it, but that would have almost assuredly warranted investigation. This method was safer, even if it had taken 2 hours to shamble far enough from the police station that Kaito was willing to call a cab. Or maybe even hitch a ride. That would make them even harder to track after all.

Stripping off the homeless disguise and lifting Shinichi out of the shopping cart, Kaito ran to the street screaming bloody murder. Ok, he was actually screaming for help, but he was attracting a lot of attention as he did so. "Help! Please help. We were robbed and my friend… My friend won't wake up." The first word had been yelled in the national tongue, but the rest was in sob racked Russian.

It had been a while since Kaito had needed to use a blood pack, but he was glad he still carried them out of habit. He didn't want to have to inflict any real injuries on himself or his detective to sell the ruse.

Passersby gaped as Kaito looked around at them in distress, clearly needing help and holding an unconscious man in his arms. "Here." A portly woman finally called out after Kaito's hysterics had attracted the attention of almost the entire block. "Come here. I'll take you and your friend to the hospital."

Kaito looked at her, wide eyed as if he weren't sure what she had said. "Hospital?"

"Yes. Hospital."

"And police?" Kaito questioned as if he weren't fluent. He kept glancing warily over his shoulder at the alley he had run out of. He was sure he looked absolutely petrified.

"Of course. Yes. We'll report this to the police, but first we should get you to the hospital."

"Thank you." Kaito practically wept as he carried Shinichi to the woman's car. On the inside he was smiling though. In the smuggler’s experience, nothing threw your pursuers off your trail like intentionally drawing their attention and then providing them just enough false information to conclude that you were someone else. After all, Shinichi was clearly not a Russian tourist, but it was how the police report would read.

Upon review, Kaito might have been overdoing it a bit as he worked to cover their trail. It was just that the image of White trying to rip Shinichi's clothes off kept finding its way to forefront of his mind. It made him want to exact revenge on White, but more than that he wanted to protect Shinichi. As much as he had been furious to find that Shinichi had escaped, he was far more worried about what might have happened to his Omega out on his own. The detective didn't seem to have the best self-preservation instincts.

The portly woman smiled warmly as she pulled up in front of the hospital. "Go on inside. I'll meet you there once I park." She instructed.

"Thank you." Kaito told her as he awkwardly maneuvered Shinichi out of the car and started for the door. Of course they would never make it to the front desk. It just wasn't on their travel itinerary.

Snagging a wheel chair, Kaito settled Shinichi into it before immediately wheeling him into a bathroom. They were both looking pretty scruffy and that needed to be rectified before the next leg of their journey.

Four minutes and a trip to the hospital 'lost and found' for disguise supplies later, Kaito was hailing a cab to drive him and Shinichi to the nearby marina. If he'd been awake, the detective probably would have been impressed that their hospital stay was only 5 minutes long. Judging by the scars Kaito had seen, the Omega had spent more than his fair share of time under the care of physician.

Kaito sighed. His life would be so much easier if Shinichi would just obey him like a good little Omega.

How had the detective gotten out of Kaito's cabin anyways? Aoko hadn't been thrilled with the idea of keeping Shinichi, but she wouldn't have intentionally let him go. Which meant either another member of the crew let the detective out or he escaped on his own.

No. That wasn't right. There had to be another Alpha involved that overrode Kaito's command to stay in the cabin. A growl trickled from his throat as Kaito considered the implications. That would require the command to come from an Alpha that Shinichi acknowledged as dominate to Kaito. The fact that such an Alpha existed was infuriating enough. But the idea that such an Alpha had walked onto Kaito's ship and taken  _his_  Omega.

Kaito was vibrating with barely contained rage as the cab driver glanced back over his shoulder. "I don't care what my fares are, but if you're about to lose it I need you to get out of my cab."

"How much further to the marina?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll contain myself." Kaito responded, trying to pull himself together. He clutched possessively at the Omega beside him, all but pulling Shinichi into his lap. The faint whisper of the detective's scent beneath the scent mask helped to calm Kaito's nerves. Shinichi was back where he belonged, wrapped in Kaito's arms. That was the important thing. There was always time for retribution later. The new Alpha had simply put his name on the list alongside White's.

Shinichi stirred, unconsciously snuggling against Kaito. And for that split second all was right in Kaito's world. Then blue eyes fluttered open and Kaito's breath hitched. The speed at which Shinichi's face could transition from peaceful to irritated was downright impressive.

"Kaito." Shinichi stated flatly as he detangled himself from the Alpha. "What are you doing here?" He tried hide the thread of panic in his voice, but it was a lost cause. He had been sure he had gotten away from the smuggler, but there he was again, making Shinichi feel like moldable clay in his arms. Where was here anyways? It certainly wasn't the inside of Shinichi's car.

"Did you think I wouldn't come for you?"

"I'd hoped you wouldn't find me. Or that I'd have police backup by the time you did."

The cabbie shifted uncomfortably in the front seat. "Tell you boys what. I'm gonna let you out here. I don't really want to be involved with anythin' that needs the police."

"Of course." Kaito answered with a good natured smile. "How much do we owe you?"

Shinichi narrowed his gaze and shot Kaito his best 'you have to be kidding' look. "Don't worry. I'll pay the whole fare once he drops me off back at the police station."

"No, Shinichi." Kaito corrected as the cab driver pulled to the side of the road. "You are getting out with me." It wasn't a suggestion. "The only question is if you are going to walk with me or if I'm going to have to carry you."

"Fine." Shinichi spat out as he pushed the car door open. Getting in a fight with Kaito when he really didn't have any idea what was going on didn't seem like the best decision. Even if it was what he really wanted to do. It also wasn't comforting that, that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do with Kaito at the moment. At least it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the night before, more irritating than overwhelming.

"You'll have to excuse him." Kaito told the driver as he passed over more bills than necessary. "He's been having a bad day. You'd think he'd be happier to be out of the hospital."

"I was in the hospital?" Shinichi questioned with genuine surprise, instantly losing all credibility with the cab driver.

The driver shot Kaito a sympathetic look. "Sounds like a handful. Good luck with 'im"

"Thanks. I'll need it." Kaito replied as he waved off the cab. He had barely finished the motion before Shinichi spoke up again.

"Why was I in the hospital, Kaito?"

Kaito turned towards Shinichi with renewed fury. Did the Omega have to sound so… so… casual? Didn't he know how much Kaito had worried when he found out the detective was missing? "I have a better question Shinichi. Who gave you permission to leave my cabin?"

"Did you really think I needed permission?"

"Well, yes. That is how it is supposed to work, detective."

"According to who?"

Kaito blinked. According to who? Well if that wasn't a stupid question… "Everyone." Kaito stated with emphasis before rattling off a list of well-respected researchers who specialized in Alpha and Omega behavior.

"Well it doesn't _actually_ work that way."

"Obviously you're an exception."

The two men just stared at each other for a moment.

"You're infuriating." Kaito informed Shinichi when he felt the silence had dragged on too long.

"And you aren't?" The detective questioned as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Not as much as you." The smuggler retorted childishly before walking away from Shinichi.

The Omega trailed after him with a perplexed look on his face. "Where are you going? And why was I in the hospital?"

Kaito strategically ignored Shinichi, instead sweeping his eyes across the marina for a boat to his liking. It had to be small, but with good range. And it couldn't just be a speed boat, it had to be more stable than that if he was going to leave it adrift in the ocean. Sure he was stealing a boat, but he wanted the owner to be able to reclaim it afterwards.

That one.

Kaito hummed to himself as he untied the boat and fiddled with something near the controls. Shinichi didn't know enough about boats to be able to say what Kaito was doing, but he was beginning to suspect that it wasn't the smuggler's boat. "What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi asked as he stepped in to impede Kaito's boat heist.

"Re-re-kidnapping you." Kaito answered cheerfully as he pulled a set of handcuffs from nowhere and secured Shinichi's wrist to a hand railing. The expressions that flashed across the detective's face were mesmerizing. Kaito liked all of them. But he especially liked the look of awed disbelief that appeared on the Omega's face when he materialized the handcuffs. And they  _were_  Shinichi's handcuffs, so as far as Kaito was concerned Shinichi should be the one wearing them.

"Why don't you smell like you?" Shinichi asked after staring at his newest accessory for nearly a minute.

"The perks of living in the modern age, detective." Kaito replied as he tossed the spray bottle of scent mask to Shinichi. From another pocket he pulled out a slim black device with a glass screen. An alphanumeric code appeared as he pushed a small button. It seemed to mean something to Kaito even if it looked like nothing but a jumble of characters to Shinichi. "Now then, are you going to behave?"

"As you kidnap me again?"

It was starting to amaze Kaito that Shinichi could convey so much derision with so few words. "Now, Detective. Don't make me do something we'll both regret." Even without Shinichi's scent driving him mad, Kaito was having a lot of trouble focusing on the task at hand. The fact that his Omega was strong willed enough to challenge him just flat out did 'it' for Kaito.

Shinichi's cold eyes threatened to bore holes in the back of Kaito's head as the Alpha started the boat and maneuvered it towards open water. "I suppose I don't really have a choice right now." The Omega muttered.

A tense silence fell over the boat after that. Tense for Shinichi anyways, though he got the feeling that Kaito could amuse himself for hours by doing nothing but staring out at the water. Shinichi  _really_  didn't need the time to contemplate his new civilian status. Rather he really didn't want to think about it at all.

It was amazing how wrong his life had gone in the span of less than 24 hours. He was an Omega now. An Omega that had been unwillingly claimed by a smuggler he had been chasing. The same smuggler he had been chasing for his dream job. The only job he ever wanted. The job he couldn't have anymore. And to top it all off he was handcuffed to a boat speeding out to sea with a man he both wanted to devour and throw overboard at the same time. It was official, this was the worst day of Shinichi's life.

Kaito looked back at the detective with concern. Shinichi had been awfully quiet. Kaito wasn't even sure the detective had realized they had pulled alongside the smuggler's shipping freighter. "Detective, unless you'd like to be left adrift at sea, I suggest you join me." Kaito called out as he extended a hand towards the Omega.

"You're the one who…" Shinichi's words trailed off as he realized he hadn't even noticed when Kaito had unlocked his handcuffs.

"Yes?"

"Never mind." The Omega replied as he moved past Kaito's extended hand to stand on the winch lowered platform.

Kaito signaled his first-mate and the platform began to rise. It wasn't intended for human use, rising too fast and wobbling too much to ever be considered safe. But if any of it bothered Shinichi it didn't show on his face.

"He came back on his own?" Aoko asked Kaito as soon as the platform was level with the main deck.

"Hardly." Shinichi snapped, shooting Kaito an absolutely venomous glare before stalking away towards the stern. At that exact moment in time Shinichi was far more interested in throwing the Alpha overboard than devouring him. The feeling was quickly fading though, replaced by an inexplicable desire to sniff the air and follow his nose to the places Kaito's scent lingered. Of course, the inexplicable part was exactly why Shinichi refused to do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was originally posted someone asked about how the timeline played out so...
> 
> 06:30 Breakfast  
> 07:00 Kaito leaves ship  
> 07:15 Shinichi escapes from cabin  
> 07:20 Shinichi jumps overboard  
> 08:10 Shinichi finishes climbing dock footing  
> 08:15 Police arrive on the dock  
> 08:30 Shinichi hot wires his car  
> 08:50 Police engage smugglers  
> 09:00 Shinichi drives away from docks (the familiar sound he couldn't quite identify is gunfire)  
> 09:45 Kaito shows up at docks  
> 10:00 Serrafero takes Kaito away  
> 10:10 Shinichi arrives at the police station (paranoia made him take the long way through side streets)  
> 10:20 Serrafero stops the car and Kaito steals it  
> 10:45 Kaito grabs Shinichi who has been spacing out in his car  
> 13:00 Kaito runs out of the ally screaming in Russian  
> 13:25 Kaito and Shinichi get dropped off at the hospital  
> 14:05 The cab drops Kaito and Shinichi at the marina


	5. I Want to Hear You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is why the story is rated explicit...

"Kaito." Shinichi said in way of greeting as he entered the galley. He had been outside on the main deck trying to clear his head for the past few hours. It hadn't helped, but he was glad the Alpha had left him to his thoughts.

Kaito dropped the forkful of broccoli in his hand back to his plate. Shinichi hadn't spoken to him since they had returned to the ship and he had been expecting the awkward silence to last for days, not hours. "Yes detective?" The Alpha responded casually as the entirety of his crew turned to watch the exchange.

It was one of the downsides of Aoko's 'family dinner' policy. Everyone who was on the ship was expected to eat dinner together. Which inevitably meant everyone knew everything about everyone else. Which could be downright dangerous. Even if Aoko didn't understand that, Kaito did. News of his Omega would almost certainly reach 'Them' before the cargo freighter reached port.

"May I speak with you?" Shinichi's words were polite, but his tone made it clear that 'no' wasn't really an acceptable answer. "Privately." He added as an afterthought.

"Of course!" Kaito answered as he detangled himself from the bolted down table and its attached stool. He left his plate on the table as he moved to follow his Omega outside. Only Shinichi wasn't going outside. He looked back at Kaito from the bottom of the stairs, one foot already on the steps. Kaito cocked an eyebrow. "In my cabin?"

"I did say privately." The Omega responded dryly as he resumed his trek up the stairs.

The trip was made in silence, but it didn't stop the Alpha from enjoying the view of the detective's backside. Shinichi looked good in sweatpants. Not to say he looked bad in jeans, just that the sweatpants looked so much easier to strip off of the smaller man's hips. It was almost a disappointment to follow him into the cabin and find him taking up residence on the high backed chair in front of Kaito's desk.

"What did you want to talk about detective?" Kaito questioned as he dropped onto his bed.

"Stop calling me that." Shinichi snapped. There were heavy undertones of both anger and sadness in his voice. "Omega's can't be police officers."

Kaito couldn't help but laugh. "Not working for the police somehow makes you less of a detective? Is that really what you believe Shin-i-chi?"

Shinichi's eyes shifted downwards, his jaw set in a firm line as the Alpha continued. "Because I've been a smuggler for years now, plying my trade in countries all over the world. And you my dear detective, are the first to have even noticed. Though your friend, Serrafero, seems to have followed the trail you left."

Blue eyes met indigo as if looking for confirmation. "Just because you can't work directly for the police, doesn't mean you are any less of a detective today than you were last week."

The Alpha's words were surprisingly comforting, whether he meant them to be or not. Which brought Shinichi back to the subject he had wanted to discuss. "Did you say that because you believe it? Or did your instincts to comfort an Omega in heat drive you to do so?"

Kaito opened his mouth to answer that 'of course it was what he believed' before the larger implications of Shinichi's question sunk in. The Omega was trying to determine who Kaito was separate from his Alpha instincts. It was a strangely novel concept to the smuggler, the idea that his instincts were separate from his personality. "I'm not sure." He finally answered. "I've never had such a strong reaction to an Omega before."

"Would you be able to think more clearly if we had sex?" Shinichi asked as if it were a perfectly reasonable question.

Kaito's face was a cheerful mask even as his mind reeled. "I don't think having sex ever helped anyone think more clearly. It tends to cloud thoughts more anything."

The Omega looked at Kaito with a slightly confused look on his face. He seemed to be replaying the Alpha's comment in his head. He blinked slowly before a small 'O' formed on his lips. "I meant after we had sex. Would you be able to think more clearly?"

"Detective. I can still smell you under the scent mask. My pulse has been elevated since I first laid eyes on you. And the need to reach out and touch you is almost overwhelming. Do you understand how cruel it is to ask me this?"

Shinichi hadn't felt sane since he had first woken up in Kaito's bed, surround by the Alpha's scent. All he really wanted to do was bathe in that scent and drown in the sensation of Kaito's skin pressed against his. So, yes. He understood. He understood very well.

The Omega's response was matter of fact. "Yes."

"But you insist on asking anyways?"

Shinichi gave a sharp nod.

Kaito sighed dramatically, leaning back on the bed. "I don't know. I've never spent time near an Omega after fucking them. In theory, yes, both of our hormones should settle after having sex. But in practice I'm not sure if it actually works that way."

"Would you be willing to try it?" Blue eyes looked expectantly at Kaito. "Please?"

It was the 'please' that short circuited the Alpha's brain. It was full of need and tinged with desperation. "Yes." Kaito answered without thinking. No one should make his Omega sound so desperate. Especially not him. At least not like that.

Shinichi pushed to his feet, taking a few steps forward before stopping in the middle of the room. He glanced down, looking embarrassed for a split second before he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

Kaito licked his lips. Just because he had seen it before, didn't make Shinichi's chest any less appetizing. In fact, it was made even more appealing by the searching look on the detective's face as he looked to Kaito for approval. "Don't stop taking your clothes off on my account." The Alpha commented off hand. "I'm enjoying the show."

Defiance flicked across the Omega's face as he moved forward with his sweatpants still clinging tightly to his hips. Kaito cursed himself a little for saying anything before Shinichi pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

The Omega leaned down, pressing his chest flush against Kaito's to whisper in the Alpha's ear. "I offered sex, not a show."

After that his tongue found better things to do, gently lapping at Kaito's earlobe as the Alpha took an unsteady breath. It was arousing, Shinichi decided, to feel the Alpha's body react beneath him. Dragging his tongue up the shell of Kaito's ear made him shiver. And shifting his hips pulled a moan from the Alpha's lips.

"Shinichi." Kaito breathed as the Omega's hot breath trailed across his skin. But the detective's tongue was too busy to form an answer, occupied by licking the last of the scent mask off of the large gland in Kaito's neck.

When Shinichi finally lifted his lips from Kaito's skin, the mewling that trickled from his throat did nothing to quell the Alpha's growing impatience. He grabbed at the Omega's hips, grinding their groins together as he held the smaller man in place. His pants were getting painfully tight, but unbuttoning his fly would require him to move Shinichi. And at the moment, that was simply unacceptable.

A low growl rolled from Kaito's lips as he wrapped his left arm around Shinichi's waist, pinning him to his chest. His other hand slid under the Omega's waist band and down to cup his ass. Strong fingers massaged the firm muscles beneath them, eliciting a moan from Shinichi.

Lifting his head, Kaito nipped at the junction between Shinichi's neck and shoulder. The Omega yelped in surprise, but the sound quickly turned into half stifled moans of appreciation as Kaito grazed his teeth across Shinichi's skin. The volume only grew as Kaito nipped, licked, sucked, and kissed his way up Shinichi's neck. Still, the Omega held back, trying his best to keep quiet. "I want to hear you." Kaito purred into the underside of the Shinichi's jaw.

Shinichi shook his head feebly in response when his words caught in his throat.

"No?" The Alpha questioned as he moved his mouth higher to capture Shinichi's earlobe in his teeth. He sucked the soft skin into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, before releasing it. "Are you sure?"

" _Yes_." Shinichi hissed as Kaito stroked his ass.

"If you say so." The smuggler mocked as he slid a finger across Shinichi's entrance, pulling a full volume gasp from the Omega. "Oh? You like that? Tell me all about it."

Shinichi couldn't seem to get enough air as Kaito's finger teased him. " _Kai_..." Was all he got out before the Alpha pushed his finger past the Omega's tight ring of muscle and inside of him.

"Humm?" Kaito hummed. "What was that? Why don't you try again?" All the while his finger moved in slow circles, pressing deeper each rotation.

It shouldn't have felt good. At least it seemed like it shouldn't have. Yet Shinichi could feel his body reacting, relaxing as if to invite Kaito deeper. It wasn't just his muscles though. The deeper the finger probed the better it slid.

Shinichi's breath rushed out of him as a second finger joined the first. He was trying to form a response to Kaito's taunts, but his words seemed to have abandoned him. " _Kaito_..."

"Yes?" The Alpha prompted as he plunged his fingers into Shinichi in an unrelenting rhythm. "Too much? Not enough? Faster? Slower? Harder? Use your words, Shinichi."

Shinichi's jaw worked soundlessly before he forced out an answer. " _Idon'tknow_."

"You don't know if you prefer this?" Kaito mused as he thrust his fingers as deep as they would go. "Or this?" He questioned as he switched to moving his fingers in gentle circles as they caressed Shinichi's front wall.

All of Shinichi's higher brain function stopped as a scream of pleasure tore from his throat. Where ever Kaito was touching... whatever he was touching... The only thing Shinichi could do was whimper as his body writhed.

For his part, Kaito was deciding how best to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Shinichi's sweatpants weren't much of an issue, but Kaito's pants were a different matter. "Fucking clothes." He growled.

" _Icanhelpwiththat_." Shinichi answered breathlessly as he struggled to prop himself up. He scooted his hips forward, moaning slightly as Kaito took the opportunity to run his tongue over the Omega's newly accessible nipple.

"No need. I'll handle it." The arm around Shinichi's waist tightened as Kaito picked them both up off of the bed; the smaller man wrapping his arms and legs tightly around the Alpha's neck and torso.

Kaito's fingers never stopped their gentle movements inside Shinichi as he released his other arm from around the Omega's waist. His lips caught Shinichi's as he pressed the Omega against the wall, holding him in place as Kaito's free hand worked his own pants down his hips.

Shinichi moaned into Kaito's mouth as the other's tongue thoroughly explored, sliding in and out at pace with his fingers. " _Please_..." The Omega begged. Though what he was begging for Shinichi wasn't quite sure.

Kaito seemed to know what his Omega wanted though. He pulled away from the wall, all but throwing Shinichi back to the bed and stripping his sweatpants in a single violent movement. "Fingers weren't enough for you?" Kaito teased as he lined himself up with Shinichi's entrance.

The needy whimpering that came from the Omega was only slightly less arousing than the smell of his sweat lingering in the air. And that of course, was completely eclipsed by the sensation of burying his cock in the velvet heat of Shinichi's body for the first time.

The detective threw his head back as he felt his insides stretch to allow Kaito in. It hurt, but at the same time it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough as the Alpha slipped deeper one deliciously slow inch at a time. " _Kaito. Please... Please... Please_."

Shinichi's breath caught in his throat as Kaito forced himself the rest of the way in. They were both breathing hard as Kaito stopped moving, allowing his Omega to adjust to the intrusion.

The thought brought a predatory smile to Kaito's face. He very much liked the idea that Shinichi was his. Only his. Especially like this.

"Shinichi, am I your first?"

The Omega looked up at Kaito through a haze of endorphins, his head lulling to the side. " _My first? No_."

Kaito could feel his blood boiling. Shinichi was supposed to be his. Only his.

" _This is the... fourth time I've been kidnapped. I think_." The sloppy smirk on Shinichi's face made it quite clear he was messing with Kaito intentionally.

Kaito ran his fingers through his messy brown hair in mock frustration as a grin formed on his lips. "What about this?" He asked as he rolled his hips, sliding almost all the way out before burying himself back inside Shinichi.

The spasm that racked the Omega's body in response nearly brought Kaito to the edge. Beneath him, Shinichi's hands had balled in the bedding and his eyes had rolled back as a half scream poured from his lips.

"Humm?" Kaito hummed as he bent down to capture Shinichi's lips once again. He could feel the Omega's own erection brushing against his stomach through his shirt.

" _You'remyfirst."_  Shinichi mumbled into Kaito's mouth.

As Kaito broke the kiss Shinichi squirmed underneath him, his hands running up and down Kaito's sides under his shirt. " _Off._ " The Omega pleaded as he tugged at the Alpha's shirt. He was looking up at Kaito with lidded eyes that made it impossible to say 'no' and Kaito was all too happy to oblige. He delighted in the sensation of Shinichi's fingers exploring his skin as he started to move ever so slowly in and out of the Omega. It was hard to contain himself, to keep a slow and steady rhythm when Shinichi felt so good. But it was worth it to see his Omega beneath him, panting not from exertion, but from mind blowing pleasure.

" _Kaito… Please... More... Please..._ " Shinichi begged as he felt a warmth start to coil in his abdomen. Every time Kaito pushed inside, white sparks danced across his vision and he was starting to lose sight of everything but the Alpha above him.

"Not yet." Kaito commanded, physically holding Shinichi's hips in place as he stopped thrusting. "I'm not done with you yet." Shinichi whined as Kaito pulled the rest of the way out of him and stepped away from the bed. "Roll over."

Blue eyes blinked up at Kaito without comprehension.

"Roll over." Kaito repeated more forcefully as he tossed his pillow off the bed. Shinichi moved to comply, his limbs shaking as his nervous system tried to recover from overstimulation. He only managed to roll halfway onto his side before Kaito elected to 'help' him into the Alpha's desired position.

Somehow, Shinichi decided, Kaito's cock had gotten bigger since it had last left him. In the new position with him on all fours and Kaito kneeling behind him, the Alpha seemed to fill him even further than he had before. It certainly wasn't a bad thing though. Even with the interruption Shinichi felt himself floating at the edge of orgasm waiting for… permission… to fall into the depths of release.

_Permission?_  No. That wasn't right. Shinichi didn't need permission. Certainly not Kaito's. The corners of Shinichi's mouth twisted up into a smirk as he moved his hips in a contrasting pattern to Kaito's, taking control of their movements and pulling a string of breathy expletives from his Alpha.

Kaito bent down to lick along Shinichi's spine as the smaller man controlled their pace. He doubted the Omega realized how much he was enjoying the view. "Faster." Kaito urged as he ran his hands down Shinichi's sides and over the swell of his ass checks.

The command barely registered before Shinichi's hips picked up their pace. The sensation of Kaito sliding in and out of him was distracting to say the least.

"Now slow." Kaito instructed. "That's good Shinichi. Slide me all the way out."

It didn't sound like a good idea to the Omega, but he wasn't about to argue either.

"And back in. But just the tip. Not too far."

The ring of muscle around Shinichi's entrance contracted as he fought to push Kaito back in, his body both fighting the intrusion and at the same time demanding more. The Omega was panting by the time the head of Kaito's cock was sheathed inside him once more.

"Again." Kaito commanded. Only this time Shinichi  _knew_  it was a bad idea. He didn't want to feel empty again. Not so soon. Maybe not ever again. Instead he slammed his hips backwards sinking Kaito as deep inside as the angle would allow.

The Alpha's back arched, throwing his head back as he grabbed for Shinichi's hips. "You," Kaito ground out as his arms wrapped around Shinichi's torso, "don't really want to fight me for dominance do you?"

Two answers came to mind, but neither of them left Shinichi's lips as Kaito's dexterous fingers wrapped themselves around Shinichi's cock. "Because I'll win every time."

Shinichi's breaths came in gasps as Kaito began to stroke him. The Alpha ran his thumb across Shinichi's slit, wetting the tip with pre-come as he tugged gently on the shaft. It was more than enough to distract Omega, but not nearly enough to sate Kaito's need to dominate Shinichi.

Kaito pulled Shinichi to his chest, nibbling at the back of his neck. "Move forward." The Alpha commanded as he walked them both forward on their knees. "Put your hands on the wall. Above your head. Wrists together."

Shinichi fell forward against the wall as Kaito released him. He leaned on his forearms as Kaito's free hand reached over his shoulder to pin his wrists in place. The Alpha's other hand continued to stroke Shinichi's cock. " _Kaito...?_ "

"I need something from you Shinichi." Kaito purred as he shifted his hips, finding a rhythm as he began to thrust into the Omega again.

" _What'sthat?"_

"To hold on until I'm done with you. And scream my name when I let you come." Kaito's voice was barely over a whisper, but it still sent shivers down Shinichi's spine. He very much wanted to do exactly as Kaito said. Especially if it meant his Alpha kept hitting that spot inside of him.

" _Ok."_  It wasn't the most eloquent answer Shinichi had ever given, but it was all Kaito needed to hear. His pace increased and he elongated his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into Shichini's body.

The moans that poured from Shinichi's throat seemed to push him to pound into the Omega's body, harder, faster, hotter, closer. Shinichi was begging for release far before Kaito was willing to give it to him. And like the Omega he was, Shinichi heeded his Alpha's command, holding onto the last of his control as if his life depended on it.

" _OhGod! Kaito! Pleaseletmecome._ " Shinichi finally screamed when he was sure his heart was going to burst if it raced any faster.

"Scream my name again."

" _Kaito!_ "

"Again."

" _Kaito!"_

"Now scream it while you come." Kaito ordered as his grip on Shinichi's cock tightened.

" _KAITO!_ " Shinichi screamed as he let go of his control and submitted to the pleasure that had been riding his body. Behind him Kaito did the same, spilling his seed inside the Omega as both their legs gave out. They had made quite the mess, but Kaito couldn't seem to care as he lay down next to his sweat drenched partner.

"So?" Kaito questioned as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi and helped the Omega burrow into the blankets.

Shinichi was barely conscious as aftershocks of pleasure sent tremors through his body. " _Kaito. Idon'tshare. Justsoyouknow."_

Indigo eyes traced the lines of the sleeping detectives face. Was it just Kaito, or did it sound like Shinichi had just claimed him? He'd have to ask when the Omega woke back up. When  _his_  Omega woke back up.

Kaito really hoped the detective didn't regret his decision in the morning. Correction. Later in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I still can’t believe I wrote this. But I’m slightly less embarrassed by it now. Happy Friday the 13th!


End file.
